Backwoods
by mardel
Summary: Darien gets lost in the woods, Bobby had to find him in time...
1. Default Chapter

Backwoods  
by mardel  
  
PG  
  
  
Bobby was running, he didn't know from whom or why but he was running.  
Fawkes, where was Darien? He looked to his left, then his right, he   
stopped btaking cover behind a large bolder. What the hell was going   
on? He didn't remember anything after they started the trip north.   
That had been that morning hadn't it? Damn.   
  
Bobby checked his weapon, it was still fully loaded, that was good   
wasn't it?  
  
He checked the time, middle of the afternoon. Think!   
  
They had been sent up to northern California to look into the   
disappearance of a top level government officials wife. It had looked   
like it could be kidnapping to blackmail her husband. The leads had   
sent them to the near by National Forest, a man that often worked as   
a guide to extreme campers was a suspect in the woman's   
disappearance.   
  
Okay Hobbes get your act in gear your partner could be in trouble and   
you're hiding behind a rock. Bobby pulled his weapon again and moved   
back in the direction he'd come from. He was moving quickly but   
cautiously.   
  
Darien was in a little bit of trouble, he'd been visible when the   
shooting had started. But they were shooting some strange dart things   
at him and Bobby.  
He'd thought Hobbes had been hit with one. But he was to busy trying   
to keep himself in once piece to see well. He'd turned invisible at   
first, and moved out of the direct line of fire. By the time he   
looked to see if Bobby was safe, he couldn't find him.   
"Hobbes! you hurt man?" Darien yelled and there was no answer.   
  
Now it was ten minutes since he'd gone quicksilver and he knew Claire   
was a long way back down in San Diego. He had to move to a location   
he could stay undercover with out the quicksilver. He had to stay and   
find Bobby too. Darien began to move back towards the van, but there   
was a loud whoosh just past his head and he saw one of those dart   
things imbed it's self in a nearby tree.   
Crap they must have thermals if they were aiming at him. He made a   
mad dash for the van. But felt a dart hit his back, he tried to reach   
the van and get away. He was feeling very sick to his stomach, and   
dizzy, he couldn't stay on his feet. Then he passed out.   
  
" I told you they were government agents." The woman slapped her   
partner on the shoulder as she saw the wallet he'd just pulled out of   
Darien's hip pocket.  
"Now we are going to have to make sure he's gone, real gone."   
  
" Now just hold on there a minute, I agreed to your plan, but you said  
there wasn't going to be any killing." He protested.  
  
" Well this changes things, doesn't it?" She pointed to the   
unconscious man on the ground.   
  
Bobby arrived back where he'd left the van. He was sure he'd parked   
it near a large pine tree and a small group of rocks. They had walked   
up a long dirt path to the cabin. But Golda was gone, he hoped Darien   
was with her. He flipped open his cell phone, but all he got was   
static. Okay so what would Darien do if he was looking for him?   
He'd backtrack the way Bobby had disappeared in right, then he   
wouldn't be in the van. Great. Bobby went up towards the cabin, very   
cautiously. He saw no signs of movement, but he did find drag marks.   
Not good. He didn't find any blood.   
  
  
"I told you we aren't killing him. Now think of something else." Earl   
yelled at the woman. He was dragging the still unconscious Darien out   
of the back of his beat up pick up truck.   
"Man for looking like a scarecrow he still is dead weight."  
  
"Okay, the ransom money is supposed to be dropped off tonight, so all   
we really have to do is keep him from being found until the day after   
tomorrow. If we take him way back in the woods and just leave him we   
should have plenty of time to get to the house and hole up until this   
all blows over."   
  
"Yeah, that will work, but I ain't carrying him that far. We'll have   
to tie him up and wait for the stuff to wear off." Earl nodded.   
  
"While we're here I'll go and check on our guest." The woman moved   
off towards a small shack just off the path.   
  
Bobby checked out the cabin, it was empty, it looked like it had been   
for sometime. He found a few empty beer cans and some trash. Who ever   
had been shooting at them must have taken Darien with them and the   
van. He'd looked at the map of the park, it was a good three miles to   
the nearest ranger hut. Even farther if no one was manning it this   
time of year. He started jogging in that direction. He stopped every   
fifteen minutes and took a breather and check his cell phone for   
reception. He reached the ranger hut before the cell phone worked.   
  
"Man am I glad to see you." Bobby came to a halt on the small porch   
area of the hut. There was a older ranger inside, talking on a short   
wave radio.   
  
"Hang on one second there mister." The Ranger held up his   
hand, "That's received and understood, Matt I'll expect you to   
check in, in two days. Base three out." He hung up the handset and   
turned back to Bobby.   
  
"Okay mister what's the matter?"   
  
"Agent Bobby Hobbes, my partner and I were investigation a missing   
person in the area and he's been captured."   
  
"Captured are you sure you don't mean lost?"   
  
"No, I mean captured you know taken hostage by the people we were   
looking for." Bobby argued with him.   
  
"Slow down and explain it to me again."   
  
"I'm a Federal Agent, my partner and I were in the park here, looking   
for Earl Dawson he's supposed to be a guide. He is suspected in a   
kidnapping case we are working on. When we approached his cabin, he   
or someone inside started shooting at us. But they were shooting   
darts, not regular bullets."  
  
"Darts?" The Ranger asked.   
  
"Yeah, you know like you see in wildlife films, they use them to   
tranquilize bears and lions." Bobby thought he must be talking to the   
stupidest Ranger in the world.   
  
"Oh, right, darts." He nodded.   
  
"The point is my partner is missing now. I got hit by one of those   
things and the next thing you know our van is missing, my partner is   
missing and the cabin is empty. We need some help here, can you call   
in the local sheriff of police on that thing?" Bobby nodded towards   
the radio.   
  
"Yeah, I can, but it will take them a hour or more to get out here."   
  
"Well put in the call, I need help here." Bobby looked at the guy  
like if you don't do it man, I'm going to get physical with you.  
  
"Alright hold your pants on." The older Ranger reached for the  
radio handset again.   
  
Meanwhile Darien was just starting to come around from his darting.  
"Man did you get the number of that bus?" He rolled to his back   
and opened his eyes his head hurt, but for once it wasn't from the  
gland. It was kind of like a hangover headache. He looked up and  
saw a man, wearing scruffy looking clothes standing over him.   
  
"I tied you up already, so don't get any ideas." Earl warned.  
  
Darien had noticed his hands were tied, in front of his body at  
least. But his feet weren't tied. If he could get to his feet,  
and quicksilver he might just make it to the trees for cover  
before the guy shot him again. He checked his monitor, but it  
was getting close to shot time. Scratch that idea, at least for  
the time being. Maybe Bobby would show up soon to rescue him.   
  
"You don't know what kind of trouble you got yourself into there  
buddy. I've got to take you out in the woods and leave you there."  
Earl complained.   
  
"You're not going to kill me?" Darien asked the obvious question.  
  
"No, not if we don't have to, killing a fed is a big deal, they  
would never leave off looking for us if we killed you."   
  
"Then my partner isn't dead?"   
  
"Partner? Oh, yeah almost forgot about that other guy, I shot at   
him too, but he disappeared. You know sometimes the drug in the dart  
has a strange effect on smaller folks. He might have had a bad   
reaction."  
  
Darien moved to sit up. "Hadn't you better go look for him?"   
He didn't like the sound of that at all.   
  
"No, if he's not still out from the dart, then he's wondering around  
the woods lost." Earl was sure of that the direction he'd run in.   
  
Darien sighed, he didn't like the sound of that either. Bobby wasn't  
exactly his idea of a woodsman. He might be lost out there somewhere.  
Drugged and confused.   
  
The woman came back then as Darien was trying to decide his next  
move.   
  
"She's fine, a little worn out but alive. I see he's awake, you'd  
better get started. Take him out a good way, maybe blind fold him  
the last bit so he has no idea where he is." The woman came up  
to look Darien over.   
"Shame he's a Fed, he's not bad looking. Kind of tall and lean."   
She smiled at Darien.   
  
Darien had to nearly bit his tongue off to keep from telling her   
he wouldn't do anything with her with someone else's... well never   
mind.  
  
"You're going to take me out in the woods and leave me there?"  
Darien asked.   
  
"I just told you that, are you stupid or somethin'?"  
  
"Right, just checking." Darien moved to his knees and then stood up.  
  
"My he is tall ain't he."   
  
"Stop your staring Reba, there's no time for that if you want me  
to take him out in the woods and get him lost." Earl glared at her.  
  
"I was just admirin' him." She complained. " I can look can't I?"  
  
"No, you can't cause we are leaving." Earl picked up a small pack  
and a rifle from the back of his truck.   
  
"I'll be waiting at the place, you know." Reba told him.  
  
"Yeah, right I know." Earl motioned for Darien to lead the way  
down a path.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Yes, Sir I understand but I can't seem to get it through to this."  
Bobby turned his back to the old Ranger. "Ranger that this is an  
important Government agent and we need to go out into the forest  
and start looking for him now."   
  
"Hobbes commandeer a vehicle if you have to, but rescue Fawkes."  
The Official was red in the face, he was so upset at the news that  
Darien had been lost.   
  
"I'll do my best Sir, I'm worried about him too." Bobby hung up  
the hand set. The radio operator at the main ranger station had  
patched him through to a land line to San Diego.   
  
"I know you want to go looking for your friend. I've sent for  
another guide that live near here. He'll help you look."  
  
"Thank you." Bobby was to exasperated to ask questions.   
  
It was only a few minutes later when the guide arrived. She was a  
very pretty woman of no more than twenty, small and of Native  
American heritage.   
"Hello, I'm Elly Red Horse, I understand you need help finding a  
lost man?" She offered Hobbes her hand.   
  
Bobby looked worried, but shook her hand she would at least know  
the woods better than he did, and she had a jeep.   
"Bobby Hobbes Federal Agent, my partner was taken prisoner by a  
man or men up at the cabin off Area six."  
  
"Prisoner?" She looked concerned. Elly was use to men not taking her  
seriously, but this one was acting like he was glad to see her.   
He wasn't big but he looked capable. He had very expressive eyes,  
dark and worried.   
  
"Yes, he was suspect in a kidnapping case we were working on,  
Look can I explain this while we are underway?" Bobby asked,  
it was getting later and the light would be gone in a few hours.  
  
"Fine, Luke I'll be in touch. Let me know when the police get  
here." She told the old Ranger.   
  
"You go easy now there Elly, make sure you have your rifle.  
Earl was never a man to cross."   
  
"Great, you know this Earl character?" Bobby asked as he climbed  
into the passenger seat of her jeep.   
  
"Earl yeah he's my biggest competition. Not that many campers  
that want to rough it these days." Elly pulled her jeep onto  
the road.  
  
"I think we might be able to find your friend if Earl doesn't have  
him, if he does we'll have to wait for back up."   
  
"I have a weapon and I won't hesitate to use it, if the situation  
calls for it." Bobby told her.   
  
"Fine, but until we know what's happened we can't assume anything."  
Elly told him.   
  
"You're right. I'm just worried about him."   
Bobby took a deep breath exhaled and reached for his pills it was  
past time for him to take them, again.   
  
Elly noticed, but didn't ask, it wasn't her business. He looked  
upset, maybe they were for an ulcer. She hoped he was wrong  
about Earl taking his friend hostage. That could get very   
ugly.   
The man beside her was interesting, he was dressed in jeans, boots  
and a wool suit jacket. But under it he was wearing a chambray shirt.  
He wasn't pulling one of those city guy comes to the big woods and  
wants to dress like a lumber jack routine.   
He wasn't tall, but he looked solid, strong. Elly wasn't worried   
about him keeping up on the trail, if she got him a sweater to wear  
with his jacket he'd be warm enough.   
  
"I think what we need to do, is look the area over and if we can  
locate their trail, if there is one to follow, then we can radio  
back to Luke and head out. I've got a warm sweater you can put  
on under your jacket and a hat. It gets cold up here early."   
Elly told him.  
  
"Thanks, sounds like a good plan. At least you are taking me   
seriously." Bobby nodded. He liked her, she thought things   
through first then talked. She was so young that was what had  
him worried. His protective instincts had already kicked in.   
"Mine if I ask you a personal question?"   
  
"Depends if I don't like it I won't answer." She glanced at Bobby.  
  
"How old are you? I'm hoping you just look young for your age,  
cause I'd hate to think I'm putting my partner's life in the  
hands of a college age kid." Bobby was blunt.   
  
"I'm almost thirty, thanks, I know I look young, but short of  
going around showing folks my ID, I guess I just have to learn  
to live with it." Elly lied a little, she was 26. But she didn't  
want him to think she couldn't handle herself out there.   
  
"Okay, that make me feel better." Bobby nodded not sure he believe  
her, but she lied good.   
  
"We should walk up from here, then if they are back at the cabin  
they won't know we are here." She parked the jeep. "I'll get that  
sweater for you." Elly reached into the back of the jeep and pulled  
out a old sweater of her brothers she'd borrowed once and never  
returned because she liked it to much.   
  
Bobby shed his jacket and pulled the wool hand made sweater over  
his head, "This is really nice, thanks for letting me use it."  
  
"You're welcome, here's a hat too." She passed him a wool watch  
cap/hat. The kind with a short brim. She had a hat in her jacket  
but her long hair usually kept her warn until the temp dropped  
below thirty.   
  
Bobby let her lead, it was her job to find the trail. Elly moved  
soundlessly thru the trees, she checked on the cabin and it was  
still empty.   
  
"No one is there, doesn't look like they stayed long when you  
surprised them there."   
  
"Yeah, I thought so too, just a stop off point. They must have  
another place around here." Bobby guessed.  
  
"With Earl it's hard to say, he could have three or four other cabins  
he uses. Come on I'll look for a fresh trail." Elly moved off to the  
north, it was the direction she would have taken if she was headed  
for another cabin or out into the deep woods.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Can we stop for a minute, I've got a pain in my side." Darien whined.  
  
"Okay, city boy take a breather." Earl growled. He removed his pack   
and  
shook out a cigarette.   
  
Darien was trying to keep his bearings, but he wasn't very good in the  
woods and he was sure he was going to get ever more lost if they  
walked much further. He'd considered quick silvering a number of times  
but he didn't have much left and he hated to waist it with out a clear  
plan of action. He didn't want to get himself lost just to get away.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Eberts is there any news from Hobbes?" The Official returned to  
his office from a meeting with the his superior at the Federal   
Building.   
  
"No, Sir Hobbes checked in about an hour ago. That was the last  
we heard from him." Eberts jumped to his feet.   
  
"Humm, have you notified the Keeper to be ready to go north?"  
  
"Yes, Sir she is ready to leave at a moments notice."   
  
"Then I suggest you and she leave now. I want you to report back to  
me as soon as you reach the area."   
  
"Me Sir, with Dr. Keeply?" Eberts hadn't really wanted to do field  
work.  
  
"Yes, you now go!" The Official barked.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
end part one 


	2. chap 3

Backwoods  
part three  
by mardel  
  
Bobby was again following Elly thru the trees, but they were moving faster today. Because she was determined to find Darien and Earl or because it was early in the day yet Bobby wasn't sure. He had offered to carry the pack   
when they headed out. But she had declined his offer.   
  
"Elly, you said before this Earl character isn't a killer, what do you thing made him decide to try his hand at kidnapping all of the sudden?" Bobby asked, as they entered an area between the trees, and crossed a stream.   
  
" Earl might try his hand at anything, especially if that crazy wife of his puts the idea into his head. She's the one we have to worry about, Reba will do anything for enough money."   
  
"Earl and Reba they sound like a real pair of winners." Bobby huffed.   
  
"He's not the type of guy you want to meet up with in a dark ally, or a dark forest for that matter."   
  
"I hope he's not taking Darien out here just to... " Bobby didn't even want to say it.   
  
"I don't think so, he would have just done that back at the cabin and hidden the body." Elly tried to sound like she believed what she was saying.   
  
"You know if we find them together, we should have a plan. What if I act like some lost hiker, and you cover me with the rifle. If I can get close to Earl I can get the drop on him. " Bobby thought out loud.  
  
"I could do that, but I won't shoot to kill, just to knock him off his feet." Elly warned.  
  
"You shouldn't have to shoot at all if I can get close enough." Bobby was sure he could take this Earl guy out, or at least down.   
  
;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Officer Withers was driving his patrol SUV towards the middle of the park.   
Claire and Eberts where his passengers.   
  
" What can you tell us about this Earl Dawson, do you know him?" Claire asked.   
  
"Dawson, yeah he's a guide. Hires out to extreme campers mostly, takes them way  
back in the woods and leaves them to find their own way out."   
  
"That doesn't sound so difficult." Claire said, she'd thought he was a know criminal or at least a usual suspect type.   
  
"He doesn't have a record for anything other than DWI and a few bar fights."   
  
"The information Hobbes was going on, was reliable. I double checked it myself."   
Eberts added.   
  
"I'm not doubting your information gathering skills Eberts. I was just trying to get a feel for this man that has taken Darien."   
  
Eberts nodded and sat back in his seat again. He was afraid she was displeased.   
  
"Earl is a hard case, but I don't think he'd kill your man. Unless of course he was cornered." Withers added.   
  
" Darien isn't very confrontational. But Hobbes can be, lets hope everyone keeps their head." Claire looked very worried.   
  
"Oh my gosh I forgot to call in before we left." Eberts suddenly said from the back seat "Well it's to late now Eberts, the Official will just have to wait until we get to the ranger station."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Come on city boy lets go." Earl kicked Darien's foot to wake him up.  
Darien jumped he'd finally gotten comfortable enough to be deeply asleep.  
  
"Hey!" Darien protested his rude awaking.   
  
"Get up." Earl growled. Darien groaned and stood, his back was stiff,  
his legs hurt from being curled up most of the night.   
  
He wasn't sure what happened now, he was clutching the small blanket,  
it wasn't much but it was better than no blanket at all.   
  
"Here," Earl handed him a mess kit cup with instant coffee.   
"Drink up, we're leaving in a couple of minutes.   
  
  
"Thanks," Darien didn't understand Earl, sometimes he was kind of  
nice, but mostly he was just plain mean. Darien sipped his coffee,  
and tried to think up a plan of action.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Elly I've been thinking, it you don't think this Earl guy is a   
killer, then why is he taking Darien out into the woods?"   
  
"Probably to get him out of the way."  
  
"What hike him out into the woods and leave him there?" Bobby  
couldn't believe it.  
  
"It might be, or he's taking him to a cabin up north to hold him  
hostage along with the woman you mentioned."   
  
They made good time and it was past midday, when Elly stopped.  
"We are getting near one of the cabins he might have been heading  
for." Elly warned Bobby.   
  
"I'll take one side, you take the other." Bobby and Elly moved  
in from separate directions. But Earl and Darien were not at the  
cabin.   
  
"That figures, couldn't have been the first one." Bobby shook his  
head. "How far to the next one?"   
  
"At least an hour." Elly pulled her pack back on and picked up her  
rifle. "Let's go."   
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
"This is the place city boy. Here's your water, don't drink it all  
until you've found a stream to refill it."   
  
"You said you were going to tell me how to get out?" Darien reminded  
him. Hoping he would at least keep his word.   
  
"Yeah, if you go due north in five, six days you'll hit a town.  
It's on the a river so if you come to a river with no town, you've  
over shot it, follow the river south."   
  
"Okay, thanks." Darien nodded that he understood.   
  
"Don't try and follow me, I will shoot you and leave you."  
He warned.   
  
"I won't don't worry." Darien had no plans to get anywhere near  
Earl once he left.   
  
Earl nodded and was gone just that quickly, he disappeared into the  
woods.   
  
Darien say down and began to work on the rope that still tied his  
hands together. If he had to he could quicksilver the rope and freeze  
it off, but the knot didn't look that hard to undo, if he used his  
teeth.   
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
"Yes, Sir I understand Sir." Eberts was on the phone with The Official.  
  
Claire was smiling, it was funny to just hear Eberts side of the   
conversation.   
  
"Dr. he'd like a word with you." Eberts held the phone out to her.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Dr. I expect to hear from you very soon that Darien has been located  
and he is fine, the gland is fine."   
  
"I'll do my best, but we haven't heard from Bobby since the first  
time they checked in yesterday."   
  
"I have faith in Hobbes, he'll find Darien."   
  
"Yes Sir, I'm sure he will. We'll call back when we have news."  
  
"Yes you do that." The Official hung up his phone and pounded his  
fist on the desk He hated this, the most valuable commodity the Agency had and it was lost in the woods.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Earl was taking the most direct route back. So he missed Elly and  
Bobby coming up the long way and they missed him as well.   
  
Darien was still thinking, he wasn't sure that Bobby was on the way  
to rescue him. Earl had said he'd shot him with the dart gun.   
He might be still wandering in the woods himself. Darien was sure   
he couldn't find his way back the way they had come. So he was just  
going to have to try the five day hike north.   
  
He picked up his blanket and the canteen checked the sun and headed  
in the direction he believed to be north.   
  
Elly was stopping every few minutes to read the trail.  
"This isn't good, I think Earl has placed you friend."  
  
"Already?"   
  
"Yeah, he past thru here earlier. These are his tracks down slope."  
  
"Darien!" Bobby yelled out into the trees.  
  
"I don't think we are that close yet, but we should find him before  
dark, if he stayed put. If he tried to find his way out, it could  
take much longer to locate him." Elly warned.   
  
"Okay, lead the way." Bobby nodded, he'd hoped they had found his Partner.  
  
Darien was making good time, he just wasn't sure if he was really   
headed in the right direction. He was getting hungry. Earl had given him  
a small package of jerky with the canteen, but he was saving it.  
He was sure he'd get a lot more hungry before he found his way out.  
  
He did find a stream, and refill his water supply. Remembering to   
take the water from the flowing part of the stream. He took a short  
break beside the stream, but he didn't stay long.   
  
"This was the place Earl left him." Elly was checking the ground.  
  
"Darien!" Bobby called again. He was getting a really bad feeling  
in the pit of his stomach. He hoped that his partner wasn't laying  
wounded or worse nearby.   
  
"Darien." Elly added her voice to the cold air. It was only a few  
hours until night, they needed to locate him as soon as they could.  
  
"You don't think Earl shot him do you?" Bobby asked.  
  
"No, I've heard no gunfire, we would have heard it, in these mountains  
sound carries a long way."   
  
"Now what?"   
  
  
"Bobby you circle around that way, I'll go this way. Meet me back here  
in a half an hour." Elly suggested.   
  
"Got ya." Bobby moved out west, looking for any sign that Darien had  
gone wandering off.   
  
Elly soon found Darien's trail north, she double timed it up the  
trail hoping to see Bobby's partner resting on a fallen tree.  
But he appeared to be determined to hike out. He was covering a lot  
of ground for a city boy. She turned back to meet up with Bobby.  
  
"Nothing." Bobby was waiting for her.  
  
"I found a fresh trail, he's headed north."   
  
Bobby and Elly hurried up the trail but it was becoming clear to her that Darien must be seriously trying to make time and get himself out of the forest as quickly as possible.  
  
" I never would have believed it, I thought everyone knew to stay put when they  
were lost." Bobby commented.   
  
" The way he's making time, your friend seems to think he knows where he's  
going." Elly answered him.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darien did think he knew where he was going, he was just worried that if he didn't reach the town as soon as possible it would be to late. He made camp as it was getting dark. He had a small book of matches in his jacket pocket, only because he'd picked it up to help him dig a piece of food out from between his teeth at lunch a few days back.  
  
"Okay Fawkes, get all the tinder ready you don't want to mess this up and use a   
bunch of matches your first day." Darien warned himself.   
  
He'd gathered all the dry stuff he could find, several larger pieces, some twigs and a few nice dry leaves. He only used three matches for his first camp fire. He didn't make it real big, just big enough to give off some warmth. His small blanket wasn't enough to keep him from getting chilled during the long night. He allowed himself one piece of the jerky and water for his evening meal. He figured he needed to try and keep his strength up, or he'd really be in trouble.   
  
"Can't we keep going a little longer?" Bobby was sure they had to be getting close to Darien by now. It was almost sunset, and Elly had suggested they make camp while there was still a little daylight to see by.   
  
"Yeah, we can but if calling his name isn't getting a response, he's not close enough for us to reach him anytime soon."   
  
"Okay, if you think we should stop and make camp, you're the guide." Bobby tried to smile as he agreed with her.   
  
"Look the hardest part is over, Earl didn't hurt him. We just have to catch up to him now." Elly reminded Bobby.   
  
"Yeah, I know I just worry." Bobby sighed and exhaled deeply.   
  
Elly began looking for firewood, she collected several nice branches, and then gathered some rocks to bank the fire inside. Bobby helped and they soon had a nice campfire going. Elly had more stew to mix up, the bread was gone.   
  
Elly was thinking ahead they didn't really have to stand watch any longer Earl was back down the mountain. But she still only had the one sleeping bag. Not that she would mind sharing it with Bobby. It would fit two if they didn't zip it up but part of the way. Elly got a vision of that in her head, her and Bobby sharing her sleeping bag. From what she'd seen so far, the pleasure would be lasting. She guessed that Bobby Hobbes knew how to give and receive.   
  
" I'll take the first watch tonight." Bobby offered.   
  
"I don't know if we need to stand watch anymore, Earl is back down the mountain." Elly was disappointed that he'd suggested they take turns.   
  
"Just the same I'd feel better if we did." Bobby stood up and stretched.   
  
Elly stared, he was a fine sight to behold, even hidden under the wool sweater. All parts of him weren't hidden after all, his jeans were filled out nicely.   
  
"Alright If you want." she sounded and looked disappointed.   
  
Bobby moved off into the trees, he needed a pee break and a break to get his head straight. He'd been having ideas about things he shouldn't be having ideas about. Especially with his partner lost out there in the woods.   
He'd picked up on Elly's looks a few times, she found him attractive. It had surprised him at first. He was popular with the ladies, but not usually ones as young as her. And his happy go lucky Bobby Hobbes sales manager routine, he spent freely, chatted up every lady he could and took his chances with the ones that responded. He wasn't looking for a relationship, just a good time.   
  
His real feelings never came into it, he'd learned not to care. Every time he cared for anyone they left him or worse. He'd driven his ex away with his paranoid behavior. Elly seemed like a nice person, but not the type to only want a good time. Bobby didn't want hurt feelings, so he would keep his distance. At what ever cost to his libido, he'd spent sleepless nights half aroused before, it wouldn't be the first time.   
  
By the time he returned to the fire, Elly was in the sleeping bag.   
He took up his position on the other side of the fire, and lay the  
rifle across his knees.   
  
Elly was trying to sleep she was tired enough after the long day, but  
she also knew that 'he' was only a few feet away from her. She opened  
one eye to look for him. He was sitting with his side to the fire so  
he could keep an eye out for trouble. His profile in the campfire light  
was clear, strong, handsome. She couldn't remember when she'd been so  
attracted to a man. She knew part of it was the circumstances, being  
alone together in the woods. Part of it was that she was alone in the  
world and looking for a man, a man just like Bobby. Elly sighed, and  
closed her eyes, telling herself to go to sleep tomorrow would be a  
even longer day.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darien was sleeping, but fitfully. His small blanket keeping only his  
upper half warm. He'd tried to solve this by sleeping with his legs   
close to the fire, but the fire had died down, it was mostly glowing  
embers. Darien was dreaming, about being lost in the woods, only he  
was a boy. He was calling for help, but no one came. So he tired to  
find his own way out of the woods. He came across a trail and began  
to follow it, then he heard voices off in the distance he began to  
run towards the voices, he ran and ran but never got any closer to  
them. Then finally after a long time, he saw people, a woman and  
a bunch of children. She had short dark hair, they were pitching tents  
making a campfire. They were a scout troop. He was saved.   
That was when he woke up.   
  
"Crap it wasn't all just a dream I am still out here." Darien complained  
  
as he woke with a start and looked at the dying fire.   
  
He moved towards the fire and began to feed it with wood again,   
he was going to have to learn to tend a fire and sleep at the same time.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Elly managed to get a few hours of sleep but she crawled out of the  
sleeping bag and switched with Bobby at half past midnight.   
"Your turn," she said as she took her place by the fire.   
  
Bobby nodded, he was ready for a nap at least. "Thanks, you do understand  
why we still have to do this right?"  
  
"Yes, I do." She half smiled at him.   
  
Bobby stood, handed her the rifle and then innocently touched her as he  
moved past her, placing his hand on her upper back, just below the base  
of her neck. Elly turned towards him.   
"Bobby, is there any chance you'd come visit me after this is all over?"  
  
Bobby wished she hadn't asked, but he stopped and turned back to face  
her. " Elly there is always a chance, but are you sure you really want  
me to? Don't you think once we get back, you'll realize how different  
we are and feel you've made a mistake?"  
  
"No, I don't but if you think that, then there is no point in me wishing  
it were possible." She sighed, "Good night."   
  
  
"Good night." Bobby was sorry, but he did feel he wasn't who she needed  
in her life.   
  
He removed his boots and jacket and slipped into the sleeping bag.  
He was sound a sleep in a few minutes.   
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"We have cots you are welcome to use in the back room there."  
The Officer that had replaced Officer Withers told Claire and Eberts  
about nine that night.   
  
"Yes, they mentioned them before, thank you. I guess we are going to  
have to take you up on the offer. It seems Agent Hobbes isn't going  
to be making it back tonight." Claire nodded, and thanked him.   
  
"I checked the situation out, I'm afraid they are next to each other  
in the same small room. I could wait until after you've had your rest  
and then...." Eberts offered.   
  
"No, of course not, don't be silly Eberts it's not like I'll have any  
privacy here anyway. I think I might feel better not being alone back  
there." She smiled.   
  
"Well yes what ever you think is best." Eberts was feeling a little  
nervous. He'd never slept beside one of he co-workers before, especially  
a female one.   
  
Claire visited the bathroom, then looked over the small room with the  
cots. She was serious, if she were alone there, she wasn't at all sure  
that the rangers would have left her alone. Not that they would have  
forced them selves on her, but she was sure they would have at least  
been much to friendly. She would have to be rude to get them to leave  
her alone, it could have been a touchy situation.   
  
But with Eberts there, she was assured of getting at least some sleep.   
Albert had said he'd be along shortly, so chose a bed and turned back  
the covers. She removed her shoes, and the long sleeved shirt she had  
worn all day. She wished for a shower or better still a nice hot bath.  
But that wasn't possible, so she climbed under the covers and settled  
in, it wasn't a uncomfortable cot.   
  
Eberts took his time, giving Claire some privacy. He finally entered  
the small room, checked to see which bed she'd chosen and placed his  
bag at the foot of the other one.   
  
"Sleep well Albert." Claire said after he'd gotten settled.   
  
He was startled, he'd thought she was already sleeping.   
"Yes, you too, sleep well."   
  
Eberts lay awake for nearly an hour, to keyed up to sleep. Once he'd  
finally dropped off, he had a dream. A dream that once Darien was  
found it was to late, he'd gone quicksilver mad and Hobbes had to  
defend himself, killing Darien.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::; 


	3. chap 4

Bobby and Elly had woken early. Elly was feeling in need of a few minutes of privacy.   
"I'm going to get some water and wash up a little you'll stay up here right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah sure no problem." Bobby nodded.   
  
Elly walked down to the stream, she filled her water bottle then got her washing things  
set, she pulled her jacket and shirts off and quickly began to wash, she was feeling a little  
grimy after almost three days out on the trail.   
  
Darien was heading towards a stream he could hear, but hadn't spotted yet. He finally   
pushed through the undergrowth, he was exhausted but he didn't think he was so far  
gone that he should be seeing things. But he was seeing things, because what else   
could possibly explain the sight he was seeing. A beautiful naked woman at the side of  
the stream.   
  
'Pull yourself together Fawkes, you can't lose it now.' Darien shook his head and looked   
again. That was when the beautiful woman looked up. She saw him, and covered herself.  
  
"Hi," Darien lifted a hand to this vision and waved, grinning.   
  
"Oh my God, is your name Darien Fawkes?" Elly was shocked he'd gotten so close to her   
with out her hearing him coming.   
  
"Yeah, of course and you're the beautiful Indian maiden right?"   
  
"Bobby hurry up and get down here!" Elly yelled, as she pulled her shirt over her head.   
  
"Don't get dressed on my account." Darien was still grinning.  
  
Bobby heard her yell and was moving in two seconds. He'd pulled his weapon just in case,  
and came at full speed down the trail coming to a sliding halt only twenty feet across the  
stream from his partner.   
  
"Fawkes, are you alright?"   
  
"You mean I'm not dreaming?... Yeah, just hungry. Man am I glad to see you." Darien was still staring at Elly.   
  
She'd managed to get dressed, or at least partly dressed with Darien staring at her.   
  
He wasn't what she was expecting, he was very handsome for one thing and young.   
  
"What happened? Did he just leave you out here or did you escape?" Bobby asked,   
he'd looked over at Elly several times, but she'd been covered by the time he'd arrived  
so he was satisfied she was fine.   
  
Darien blinked a few times and moved to cross the stream. "Yeah this Earl guy he tied me  
up and forced marched me up here and then just left me here. Said I could find my own   
way out if I just kept moving north."   
  
"You okay? You know with everything?" Bobby hinted about the quicksilver madness.  
  
"Yeah, but the sooner we get back to the Agency and visit the Keeper." Darien showed  
Bobby his monitor.   
  
"Yeah, the boss was worried about you so I think he sent her up here to be ready when  
we found you." Bobby told him.   
  
"Great then call her in, lets get this done."   
  
"Ah, we still have to hike out guys. But it shouldn't take as long, if we keep up a good pace  
I can have us back to the Ranger area by tomorrow early morning." Elly spoke up.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;  
  
Earl and Reba were staking out the drop off site, the money had been left the night before   
but they were playing it very carefully. It was a busy area, cars coming and going, people  
walking past at all times of the day. They had chosen the drop site with care, they weren't  
about to lose the ransom money by picking it up to soon.   
  
" I still say you should just go on over there and get it. If you leave it to long someone is   
bound to find it." Earl complained.   
  
"No, I'm the one the thought up this plan and we are going to do it my way." Reba   
punched him in the arm.   
  
"Okay, okay stop hitting me."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Dr. Keeply we've just received notice that they found your men. They are on the way out."  
Officer Withers joined them at the Ranger station.   
  
"Is there any chance of us getting out into the field closer to where they are?" Claire asked worried  
about Darien.  
  
"No ma'am it's hard to tell where Elly will bring them out of the woods. It's best we wait for them."  
  
Eberts looked worried, if Claire was worried then things must not be as hopeful as they appeared.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Elly and Bobby broke camp quickly, Elly attemped to call in on her radio but she knew at this  
range it wouldn't have a strong signal. They were to far up and out for the small radio.  
  
"Man I'm starved do you guys have anything I could eat?" Darien was standing off to the side  
watching as they gathered together the few things in camp and put out the fire.   
  
Elly dug in her backpack for the last few food items they had. She handed Darien one of the   
energy bars and passed him one of the water bottles.   
  
"Thanks even this tastes good." Darien ripped open the wrapper and took a huge bite, chewing   
and smiling at the same time.   
  
Elly grinned and shook her head, and finished drowning the fire. She never left a campsite without  
being sure her fire was dead.   
  
Bobby was rolling up the sleeping bag, he'd been in the middle of trying to wrangle it back into it's  
stuff sac when Elly had yelled. She made it look so easy, but it was slippery nylon and not easy to  
keep in place while you tried to get hold of the next part to add to the bag.   
  
Darien was watching Elly and Hobbes, he was very happy they had found him. If Claire was near by  
then he was hopeful that he wouldn't experience quick silver madness again.   
  
"Okay gentlemen, let's get back down the mountain." Elly stood up pulling her pack on in one fluid  
motion and locking the waist band around her middle.   
  
"I'm ready, lead the way." Bobby shouldered the sleeping bag and motioned for Darien to take the  
position between him and Elly. Bobby wasn't about to take his eyes off of Darien for even a second  
now that they had found him.   
  
Darien was still chewing and smiling. He slouched off after Elly, very happy this nightmare was just  
about over.   
  
They hiked all day, stopping for a few short breaks every few hours. But Elly understood there was  
a urgent health reason to get Darien back to clivization so she was pushing the pace.   
  
"How are you feeling now Mr. Fawkes? Do you need a break?" She asked mid day as they continued  
down the mountain.   
  
"I'm Okay," Darien replyed, " Call me Darien, you saved my life I think we can be on a first name basis."   
  
Bobby moved up, " We explained to her about your need for a shot every so often." He said quietly,  
"How is your head?"   
  
"So far so good." Darien understood Bobby's concern, he wouldn't want to be around himself,   
quicksilver mad after what had happened the last time.   
  
"Good, I'm sure the Doc is waiting for us, hang in there Partner."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Alright guys it's getting late, I think we need to set up camp, it should only take a few hours tomorrow  
to reach the ranger station." Elly stopped and set her pack down.   
  
"There's no way we could keep going?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Darien how are you feeling?" She was willing to consider hiking in the dark if they really had to do so.  
  
"Tired and hungry."   
  
" Then I think we need to make camp. He needs rest." Elly nodded.   
  
"I'll gather some wood, Fawkes you sit down and stay put." Bobby ordered.   
  
"Don't worry now that we've stopped I'm feeling really sleepy." Darien sank to a sitting position  
on the ground beside a large tree.   
  
" Do you have low blood sugar? Do you feel weak or just tired?" Elly moved to Darien's side and  
looked him over carelfully.   
  
"Tired, we walked a long way today, even if it was mostly down hill."   
  
"Here eat this, it should help stabilize your energy level." She gave him yet another energy bar and  
also a zip lock bag with some dried fruit.   
  
Bobby returned with a good selection of wood and Elly built the camp fire.   
  
"You Okay there Fawkes?" Bobby knelt down beside his friend.   
  
"Yeah, want some fruit?" Darien offered Bobby the small bag.   
  
"No, I'm good you eat that. It'll help you keep your strength up."  
Bobby stood and went over to talk to Elly. "I think he's okay, just not used to so much physical activity."  
  
" Here we have nuts for dinner and some dry fruit." Elly offered him a snack.  
  
Bobby accepted a handful of nuts, but he was worried that Darien would need the food worse than   
he did, especially in the morning. "Save him something for the morning."   
  
"I have one more energy bar, I'm sure he's as tired of them as I am, but it's all that's left."   
  
"I think I'll sit watch tonight, Fawkes need to sleep."   
  
"I was thinking the same thing, he should have the sleeping bag. We can take turns using that small blanket   
he's been carrying." Elly nodded.   
  
Darien didn't protest their decission he wrapped up in the sleeping bag and was out like a light.   
  
Elly curled up in the blanket and drifted off an hour later making Bobby promise to wake her for  
her turn on watch. She was awakened by thunder a little after midnight.   
  
The rain started a few minutes later, Elly herded them under a large pine tree, it was good cover and  
only a few rain drops got through. In an entire forest of trees, taking shelter under one of many wasn't  
to risky. The wind came up, and they all huddled together out of the rain. Elly was damp from her  
rush to gather the few things out of the rain. She was a little cold once the wind started. Darien was  
shivering the sleeping bag having gotten soaked quickly. Bobby seemed comfortable.   
  
"You shold put on something dry." Bobby nodded towards her pack.   
  
"I do have a shirt I could change into, but nothing to offer you or Darien." Elly felt terrible that she only  
had the one change of clothes.   
  
" I have an idea," Bobby said and carefully removed his jacket, then the sweater then his chambry shirt.  
"Fawkes get those wet things off and put these on. " Bobby handed him the shirt and sweater.   
That left him with his tee shirt and jacket.   
  
"Hobbes I don't want your clothes, I'll be fine." He said thru chattering teeth.   
  
"Do it now, it's my job to keep you healthy." Bobby glared at his partner.   
  
Elly moved to the other side of the tree and changed into her dry shirt, but she was still feeling  
chilled. Bobby was standing arms crossed keeping his body heat in as best as he could.   
  
Darien's teeth had already stopped chattering, and he was falling back to sleep leaning against  
the trunk of the tree.   
  
"If we all lean together, it will help keep each other warm." Elly suggested.   
  
"You're almost as cold as he is, why didn't you say something?" Bobby scolded her.   
  
"Darien is the one we have to worry about." Elly commented.   
  
"Here let me, ... ah I'm not cold... my Mom's side of the family." Bobby was about to offer her his  
jacket.   
  
"No, please don't take your jacket off. If you let me lean against you a little, I can soak up your  
body heat." Elly felt foolish, but she was cold. She hadn't been caught in a late rain storm like  
this in years.   
  
Bobby opened his arms and she moved into his embrace. He was nice and warm it was hard to  
understand how he could be warm when both she and Darien were chilled.   
  
"You always this warm?" Elly snuggled into his body, slipping her arms around his lower chest  
and up between the jacket and his shirt.   
  
Bobby swallowed reminded himself to behave and closed his arms around her slim body.   
"Yeah," He wanted to add it was his heritage or something, but he was afraid to talk with her  
tucked into his embrace.   
  
"I could sure get used to this." Elly sighed and rested her cheek against his chest.   
  
Bobby was thinking he could to, that is having her in his arms. " If you can get some sleep."  
  
It was three hours later, the rain had stopped and the sun was starting to lighten the eastern sky.   
Elly moved in Bobby's embrace, "Um thank you, it wans't deep sleep but it was nice. I've never  
had my own personal heat sorce before."   
  
She moved her arms from around him slowly, then eased back from him.   
"The rain stopped about an hour ago." Bobby told her. "Your welcome. I'm going to go..."  
  
"I'll see if I can get a fire started." Elly searched for some dry wood, and had a small fire  
going by the time Bobby was back from his pee break.  
  
"Fawkes you awake there buddy?"   
  
"Yeah, man this ground is hard." Darien stretched lifting his hands over his head, pulling the   
sweater up to reveal his taunt abdomen as he did so. Elly noticed, but she only admired.   
She was much to caught up with her attraction to Bobby to care that Darien was a hunk and a half.  
  
Bobby saw her reaction to his partner's innocent stretching session. Thought he wished Elly would  
look at him like that, then remembered she had, several times over the past few days. He'd been  
the one to tell her it wasn't possible.   
  
" Do I smell coffee?" Bobby blinked and looked over to the fire again.   
  
"Yes, there is enough for one cup each I think." Elly smiled.   
  
"Your are an my hero." Darien said as he stumbled forward from under the tree.   
  
Elly handed him a tin cup of hot coffee. Then poured a second one and handed it to  
Bobby.   
"You first." He nodded.   
"No you first you've been up all night, and you kept me warm." she insisted.   
Bobby accepted the hot coffee and took a sip, "Oh, yeah that hits the spot thank you."   
  
Darien was savioring his mug full, and watching his partner. Hobbes had kept her warm  
last night, what had he missed when he'd gone back to sleep?  
Bobby looked tired, three days of stubble on him was almost half a beard. Darien just had  
a little darkness around his chin. But the way Elly was smiling at Hobbes, he missed  
something.   
  
Elly was staring at Bobby but after sleeping in his arms, she just couldn't help herself.   
  
They hiked out Elly called in their location as soon as the radio was in range of the  
ranger station.   
  
Claire and Eberts were waiting for the trio when they came out of the woods.   
  
"Darien I have a shot ready, how are you feeling?" She rushed to his side.   
  
"My head is starting to hurt but my monitor still reads two green."   
  
"Agent Hobbes good work." Eberts greeted him.  
  
"It was all Elly's doing I just followed her." Bobby gave her the credit.   
  
"Thank you Miss Red Horse." Eberts turned towards Elly.  
  
"You're welcome, glad we found him all in one piece."   
  
Claire had guided Darien over to sit on the back of the SUV and she was just done  
giving him his counteragent injection.   
  
"Bobby thank you for rescuing him. Are you alright?" Claire was noticing his three day  
growth of beard and rumpled clothes.   
  
"Yeah, I just need a few hours of sleep."   
  
"Agent Hobbes, there was a report of a couple being picked up for speeding who resisted arrest  
late last night. I believe it is the man you were looking for."   
  
"Did he tell where they were hiding Mrs. Wellmen?"   
  
"I believe Earl made a full confession." Eberts smiled.   
  
"Alright now we can go home." Darien moved over to low five his partner.   
"I've had enough of the woods to last me a long time."   
  
They all piled into the SUV and Officer Withers offered to drop Elly off near her dad's place  
on the way back to the station.   
  
"Fawkes that sweater I gave you is Elly's." Bobby remembered when they pulled up to a stop  
at the end of the trail for her father's cabin.   
  
"Oh sure, and thank you for rescuing me." Darien turned in the seat and smiled at Elly.  
He handed the sweater to Bobby who was climbing out to say good bye to Elly.   
  
"If you are ever back up this way give me a call I'd like to see you." Elly told him.   
  
"Same here if you are ever down near San Diego... Elly I ..."  
  
" I'll keep in touch, thanks for sharing the hike with me." She touched his cheek with the palm  
of her hand then turned towards the trail home.   
  
"Let's go." Bobby climbed back into the Ranger truck.  
  
Darien was about to say something smart about what had just happened, along the lines of  
Bobby and Elly sitting in a tree, then thought better of it. Bobby didn't look at all happy.   
They must have parted friends, but not with plans of continuing things. Not that Darien even   
knew if there was anything to continue.   
  
Claire was watching, feeling sad that Bobby looked so hurt.   
  
Bobby closed his eyes and napped on the drive back to the Ranger Station.   
  
end 


	4. chap 2

part 2  
Bobby and Elly managed to find a trail, a truck had been parked. More drag marks, then  
shoe prints, not boot prints.   
  
"Your friend, he's not wearing hiking boots." Elly pointed out the prints to Hobbes.   
  
"Yeah, good which way did they go?"   
  
"North, I'll radio back to Luke where we are headed." Elly explained and headed back to the jeep.  
  
Bobby stayed put, " I hope you're using your head Partner."   
  
Elly turned on the radio and made the call. She was just grabbing her day pack from the  
back of the jeep before rejoining Hobbes. She also took her rifle, it was heavy and she hoped  
she wouldn't need it, but it was always better to have it and not use it, than to not have it an wish  
she did.   
  
"Ready, you feel warm enough?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, let's go." Bobby nodded.   
  
He followed her up the trail, but they soon turned off into the trees again. There was nothing to  
follow that he could see, but he was giving her his trust, that she knew what she was doing.   
Elly wasn't following a trail, per say, she was heading in the last known direction Earl had taken.  
She knew of several cabins north of their location she expected to find him near one of them.  
  
"Is it alright if we talk as we walk?" Bobby moved up a little so he didn't have to shout.  
  
"Sure, want to tell me about your partner?" Elly asked.  
  
"Fawkes? Oh yeah I guess, Darien Fawkes he's kind of new to this Federal Agent stuff.   
But he's a good man, just reckless sometimes."  
  
"Is that why he's the one we are looking for, he was being reckless this morning?"   
  
"No, we approached the cabin, but he started shooting before we so much as identified our  
selves. I was hit with one of those dart things, then the next thing I know, Fawkes is gone  
our van is gone. You didn't see any sign of that back there did you?"  
  
"Only tire tracks leading back down the road. They probably stashed it where it will be hard to  
find .From his shoe prints, I'd saw he's tall, but not heavy."   
  
"Yeah, kind of thin he runs like a gazelle but he can't fight worth crap." Bobby added.   
  
Elly smiled at that statement. "I'll lead us to them, after that it's your show."   
  
"Thanks, I appreciate your help." Bobby said it, and ment it.   
  
"You said he's new to this Federal Agent stuff, then you haven't been partners long?"  
  
  
"No about eight months, but I'm teaching him."  
  
"You've been an Agent awhile then?"   
  
"Yeah, you could say that, about fifteen years. You always wanted to be a guide, or are you  
just helping out?"   
  
"Yeah, well it's kind of the family business. Luke called for my dad to come and help you.  
But he was out on a trip already, I'm trained as a EMT, I was just home for a visit."   
Elly explained.   
  
"Yeah, you don't live here any more then?" Bobby sounded a little surprised.   
  
"I live in Ridgecrest, but I trained in LA, did two years there. That's like  
ten most places you learn a lot in a short amount of time."   
  
"I'll bet, you don't miss it then?"  
  
"What living in the city, no I just knew if I wanted to learn I had to go there.  
If you're going to do something for a living, you should be the best you can at it."  
Elly told him her personal phyisophy.   
"Take a breather, we are headed up range, it's going to get steeper soon."   
  
Bobby was about to protest he was fine, but then decided not to. He'd already  
jog trotted three, four miles, he could use a breather.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Eberts why don't you let me drive for awhile." Claire was bored with being navigator.  
Eberts had already marked off the route they were to take to reach King's Canyon  
National Park, she really didn't have much to do.   
  
"I'll stop for gas soon and we can switch then." Eberts was driving an agency car, and  
he was only driving the speed limit. He wasn't about to get a speeding ticket.   
  
"I wish the Official wouldn't send them out so far from home. He knows Darien has  
limits to his abilities." Claire said kind of just as a statement.   
  
"We were the only agency that was willing to look into the matter. A kidnapping case  
is usually FBI, but the boss owed a favor to the SAC in LA so he sent Fawkes and Hobbes."  
Eberts explained.   
  
"Oh, that explains a lot, I was wondering why he didn't send me along if he expected them to  
take several days."   
  
"It was supposed to be a simple missing person case, then a note was sent asking for money.  
The local police thought it was a joke, the man being blackmailed only makes sixty thousand a  
year as a environmental researcher."   
  
" He's not exactly the type kidnappers usually target."   
  
"No, but he is a Government employee so the Bureau was called in, just in case it was a real  
kidnapping. But they contacted us, and here we are." Eberts sighed.   
  
"I just hope Darien doesn't go into quicksilver madness again so soon after the last time.  
It puts a terrible strain on his system." Claire added.   
  
"Agent Fawkes may be unconventional in his methods but he isn't foolish. He'll monitor his  
toxic level more closely now that he's experienced the madness." Eberts tried to reassure her.  
  
"I hope you're right." Claire sighed. "We've been on the road for four hours already, how  
long did you say this was going to take?"   
  
"I estimated eight hours at least." He broke the news to her.   
  
Claire reached to tune in the radio, to pass the time. But as it was an agency car the radio  
was only AM and there where no stations in range.   
"So Albert, tell me what do you like to do with your share time?" Claire asked, she'd worked  
with him for almost a year and didn't know much about his private life.   
  
"I read, write soft ware programs. I just finished a course in Chinese Cooking at the community  
center."   
  
"Cooking, I never knew you liked cooking. I'm not a very good cook myself. I mean I do make  
a few things well but not a lot of different things." She confessed.   
  
" I find it relaxing after a long day, and you get to eat the results." He tried to make a joke.  
  
"You'll have to give me a few pointers. I've always liked Chinese."   
  
"Yes, I've noticed the lab refrigerator is often stocked with small white boxes." He smiled.  
  
"Okay I really like Chinese and they deliver, I'm usually to busy to go out for anything."  
  
"I'd be glad to bring you lunch from the deli when I go for the Official's lunch. You don't have  
to always order Chinese." He offered.   
  
"You go and bring back the Official's lunch every day?" Claire asked, she knew Eberts catered  
to her boss, she never thought he was quiet so sub serviant.   
  
"Yes, most days, sometimes he goes to lunch." Eberts looked embarrassed.   
  
"That would be very nice of you, but I wouldn't expect all the time, just every so often."  
Claire patted his arm.   
  
Eberts nodded.   
  
"Books you like to read? I use to read all the time, still do but now it's mostly medical  
journals and research papers. Tell me about a good book you've read?" Claire changed  
the topic.  
  
"Oh, I like murder mysteries, and science fiction. Although now a days, science fiction is  
more like science fact considering who we work with."   
  
"You can say that again. But tell me about a good book."   
  
"Well there was this one by John Douglas that was fascinating..."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It was getting dark and Darien was really getting worried. He hoped Bobby was on his  
back trail coming to the rescue.   
  
" We're going to have to set up for the night soon. I'll put you in place in the morning and  
leave you with some food and water."   
  
"Hey, man you're not going to just leave me out here are you?"   
  
"That's the plan, we need enough time to pick up the ransom money and make our  
get away." Earl motioned for Darien to keep walking, it was up hill and was slow going  
even for him.  
  
"But I could wander around in these woods for weeks lost." Darien pointed out.  
  
"I'll give you a hint about which way to go, if you stick to it you'll reach civilization  
in five or six days." Earl promised him.  
  
"Five or six days, what about frost bite? Bears?" Darien was worried, he didn't really think  
Earl was planning on leaving him in the woods alone.   
  
" This time of year the only thing you have to fear from bears is if you get in between a  
mother and her cubs, and it's not anywhere near cold enough for frost bite."   
Earl sounded surprised Darien didn't already know this things.   
  
"Oh, okay what else do I need to know?"   
  
"'I'll leave you a canteen, you can refill it from any of the streams in this area. But do it from  
the moving water. "   
  
"Yeah." Darien nodded. It seemed Earl really didn't want to kill him and leave his body  
out in the woods. He just wanted him out of the way.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"It's getting dark, we need to set up camp for the night." Elly said when they reached a small  
flat area. She stopped and pulled out her radio.   
"Luke you there?"   
  
"Luke come in over?" she tried again. Bobby frowned, their only link to help and he was  
probably asleep.   
  
"Luke this is Elly Red Horse you listening?" She tried one more time. " I'll give him another  
try when we make camp. He might just be taking a bathroom break or something."   
Elly suggested.   
  
"Or something," Bobby guffed. He hadn't thought much of the old Ranger.   
  
"Let go, it's about another couple of miles to a cabin we might be able to use."   
Elly turned to the left slightly and head off again. Bobby followed her, pulling his   
hat down as it kept creeping up leaving his ears out in the chill air.   
  
They reached a cabin, just as the sun was setting over the trees. It was a red sunset so good  
weather for the following day.   
"That's nice, I hope Fawkes is alive to see it." Bobby said.   
  
"Earl is a tough character, but he's not a killer, so long as he'd not backed into a corner."   
  
"If you would grab some wood from the box there, I'll set up our evening meal." Elly advised.  
  
"Sure, "Bobby lifted the lid of the box on the porch and found a selection of cut logs to choose from.  
  
Elly opened the door and sneezed as soon as she stepped inside.   
  
"Bless you, no one has been here recently." Bobby said from behind her, his arms full of cut wood.  
  
"No, just put the logs on the bricks there, I'll start a fire in a few minutes."   
  
"I think I can manage to start a fire in a fireplace, if you will allow me." Bobby smiled at her.  
  
"Sure knock your socks off." Elly laughed, she turned towards the small wooden table and looked  
for a broom she knew was stashed in the 'kitchen' area. She swept off the table with the broom,  
then cleaned up the floor and emptied the dirt out to the side of the cabin. Then she unpacked  
the food she'd carried in her pack all day. They had instant beef stew, just add water.   
Several small cans of fruit, some dry fruit, nuts for eating on the trail. Energy bars for breakfast  
the next day or lunch or both. And since her mom had just finished cutting it, a neatly wrapped  
package of fresh bread four slices. She had some instant coffee for in the morning but she  
wouldn't waist it now. They would have to have water for dinner, or tea, she did have a few  
tea bags.   
She unpacked two plates, two mugs and spoons, forks, she had only one knife. Besides her  
hunting knife strapped to her side.   
  
Bobby was busy laying a fire, he'd visited his aunt and uncle often enough to have picked up  
how you made a fire in a fireplace. He had a nice blaze going before he stood up and   
turned to see what Elly was up to.   
  
"Hey, that looks nice."   
  
"I just need to boil some water an we can eat." Elly had a small billy pot with a handle so you   
could hang it over the campfire. She did that , and stepped back.  
"Nice fire, "   
  
"Thanks, I'm good at a few things." Bobby accepted her praise with a shrug.   
  
"I'd guess you're good at more than just a few." Elly commented and moved back to the  
table to put her pack out of the way.   
  
Bobby blinked and wondered if she'd meant that they way it had sounded.   
  
Elly had, the more time she spent with Agent Hobbes the more she wished this was for  
a pleasure camping trip and not to rescue his friend. Bobby looked like the type of man  
she would enjoy getting to know better. He was removing his jacket, and hat. He looked  
kind of rugged wearing her brother's sweater. She liked his build, wide shoulders,   
strong hands, she guessed from the amount of wood he'd carried in, there was strength  
hiding under that sweater. Was it getting hot in the cabin already?   
  
" How did you whip up this nice spread from just your backpack ?" Bobby asked moving  
to stand beside the small table.   
  
"Practice, and my mom sent along the bread she baked it this morning." Elly nodded  
towards the thick cuts of homemade bread.   
  
"My mouth is watering already."   
  
Elly thought so is mine, but it's not because of the bread. She snuck a peek at Bobby's  
backside when he moved to hand is jacket and hat on the hooks on the wall by the door.  
Very nice, she swallowed a smile, so he wouldn't know she'd been checking him out.   
  
The water was almost boiling so Elly removed it from the fire and added the stew package.  
It made enough for two people. She had to stir it up good then let it sit for a few minutes.   
Bobby was sitting at the table when she returned. He'd been doing a little checking out  
of his own while her back was to him. But he was just looking, he wasn't about to flirt   
with her under the circumstances. He liked her long hair, her figure was nice too, just the  
right size in his opinion.   
  
"This will be ready in a couple of minute go ahead and have some bread." Elly told him.  
  
"I forgot to ask before do you want tea or water to drink?"   
  
"Water is good, I drink a lot of water." He picked up one of the slices of bread and took a   
bite, it just about melted in his mouth. "Oh, man tell your mom she's the best, this bread   
is great. Oh man, I haven't had bread this good since I left New York."   
  
"I'll tell her, she loves to feed people. You're from New York then?"   
  
"Yeah, long time ago, been working for the Government ever since I was out of the service."   
  
"Oh, let me guess you were a Marine right?" Elly had recognized a certain carriage she'd seen   
before.   
  
"Yeah, what gave me away?" Bobby laughed.   
  
"Oh I don't know maybe because you never complained during our hike up here today. "  
  
"Yeah that would only get you another five miles." Bobby chuckled.  
  
"So Agent Hobbes," She started  
  
"Call me Bobby, please."   
  
"Bobby, you have a pack of kids and a wife at home?"   
  
"Me? No, no wife, no kids." Bobby shook his head. Maybe she was interested.   
  
"I guess you have your reasons."   
  
" I was married, but it didn't work out." Bobby answered.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've no room to talk, my last serious relationship ended badly. I'm pushing  
thirty and still single. That's a bad sign where I come from." She dished him out a  
plate full of stew. They ate in silence for a few minutes. But Bobby could never keep  
quiet for long.   
  
"What happened with your last fella, if you don't mind me asking?"   
  
" He didn't like me being on call with my job, he wanted me to just stay home and  
watch TV with him. But in a small town EMT is a twenty four hour a day job on the  
days I work. It's not a nine to five kind of thing."   
  
" I know the feeling, when your job comes between you and your significant other.   
I'm kind of on call all of the time too."   
  
"Yeah, and you risk your life everyday." Elly nodded. She hadn't considered that,   
she wasn't sure she would like caring that much about a man that she could lose  
at any moment.   
  
"This stew is even good, what did you do? Add some secret spices to it?"   
Bobby was trying to lighten the mood a little.   
  
"Yeah, old family secret. It's called season salt and a little garlic." She laughed.   
  
Bobby laughed to, and they switched topics to something less personal.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Earl had also set up camp he had a fire going, but it was outside. Darien was tied hand and foot  
now and sitting on the cold ground. Earl was heating up water for coffee, he liked hot coffee to  
go with his jerky and trail mix.   
  
" Could you maybe untie me so I could eat here?" Darien asked, as nicely as he could.   
  
"You don't need your hands free to eat jerky, this ain't the Ritz."   
  
"That's for sure." Darien agreed. He tried to take a bite out of his jerky, but it was tough.   
It wasn't called jerky for nothing.   
  
"Here's some water, or do you want coffee?" Earl asked.  
  
" Water is good, thanks."   
  
Darien sat close to the fire, trying to soak up as much heat as he could, he had a feeling he  
was going to be very cold soon.   
  
Earl finished his meal, "If you have to pee, go do it now. I don't want to wake up and see   
you missing. I might just shoot first and ask questions later."   
  
"No, I took care of that before."   
  
"Then settle in."   
  
"Do you maybe have a blanket or something I could use?" Darien hoped he didn't have to  
make do with only his jacket to sleep in.   
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess you will need something." Earl dug in his pack for a small space blanket.  
It would do.   
  
"Thanks." Darien eyed the small package, it didn't look like much. He was sure it wouldn't  
cover all of him at the same time unless he slept curled into a ball. He finished he jerky and  
shook out the blanket. It was shiny silver on one side, he grinned, and plain gray on the other.  
He moved to rest against a large log, and covered his shoulders, drawing up his knees.  
He'd slept in worse positions. The blanket was small but it was keeping him warm.  
  
Darien managed to fall to sleep, but he woke up every hour or so, his back was stiff from  
the curled up position. But when ever he straighten out his legs they got cold.   
Earl was snoring on his side of the fire. He'd added wood once during the night and gone  
right back to sleep.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Elly had a small sleeping bag attached to the bottom of her pack. But since they were,  
tracking a potential killer, she thought it best if they took turns standing guard.   
  
"Bobby, I was thinking, we need to keep watch tonight. I'll take the first watch, I'm sure  
you're tired after your day."   
  
"I was thinking the same thing. You sure you want to take the first watch, I can..."  
Bobby offered.   
  
"No, I'm fine, I'll wake you at midnight." She nodded. She picked her rifle up from where  
it was leaning against the wall near the door. "I'm going to look around outside."  
  
"Okay, goodnight." Bobby nodded. She'd handed him the sleeping bag and nodded  
towards the rough made bed frame on the other side of the room. Bobby un rolled the  
bag and removed his boots, he took of the sweater. Then paused. Should he go down  
to his shorts and tee shirt, or keep on the jeans? He took of his chambray shirt, and  
set it on top of the sweater. He decided, may as well be comfortable. He pulled of his  
jeans, and slipped into the sleeping bag.   
  
Elly killed almost half an hour outside, she didn't want to be there when Bobby was getting  
ready for bed. She was already attracted to him, she didn't need any more ideas.  
She was sure knowing he was undressing on the other side of the cabin would give her  
all kinds of ideas.   
  
Bobby was sleeping when she returned, she was quiet and took a seat near the window  
so she would be in a position to keep a look out. The fire was still burning well, so she  
didn't have to stoke it yet. Elly felt foolish, being attracted to Bobby after knowing him   
only a few hours. She usually took much longer to decide she wanted someone.   
She usually had to like them, get to know them first.   
She didn't usually act on just a physical attraction. Not that she hadn't a few times, but that  
had been when she was younger. She looked for substance now, character, a connection.  
  
Elly spent four hours on watch, then she was about to go and wake Bobby, when she   
heard him moving around. She glanced over towards the bed, just in time to see him  
stand up to pull on his jeans. Oh baby! She was wide wake now, her heart was racing.  
He hadn't even been naked, but he was build really nice, everywhere. Damn, she was  
never going to get to sleep now.   
  
Bobby heard a sharp breath coming from Elly, just when he was pulling on his jeans.  
He must have surprised her, maybe he should have kept his clothes on. It was to late now.  
He pulled on the shirt and sweater, carrying his boots with him.  
  
"My turn there Elly. You get some sleep." Bobby took the rifle from her as she stood.   
She locked eyes with him for a second, then lowered her head. Now was not the time  
or the place for her to act on her feelings.   
  
"Thanks." Was all she managed to say. She went to the bed and pulled off her boots and  
outer flannel shirt. Then she crawled into the bed, that was still warm from his body.   
Oh, God it ever smelled like him. A little bit aftershave, and a whole lot male. Elly sighed.  
She rolled with her back towards him. She didn't think she would sleep at all. She was  
much to turned on. But she did drift off.   
  
Bobby stoked the fire, and returned to the seat near the window. He was worried about his  
partner, but they couldn't do much until the sun came up. He tried to think back, remember  
something from the file about Dawson that might help Elly find him and Darien.   
He was supposed to wake her again in four hours, but he usually only slept four hours   
a night so he waited till near dawn before he woke her.   
  
"Elly, wake up. Time to get moving." Bobby touched her shoulder.   
  
"Bobby? Um, did I over sleep? I'm sorry." She turned to look up at him.  
God he was a nice site to wake up to, she liked the stubble on him it looked good.  
  
Bobby smiled at her, she looked nice, even rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
"No you didn't over sleep it's morning. I didn't need any more sleep."   
  
"I'll put some water on for coffee." He moved towards the fireplace to let her  
get herself together.  
  
Elly blinked, and moved to sit up, she wiggled out of the sleeping bag and stretched.  
Then she stuffed it back into the sac, and put on her boots. She needed to visit the  
outhouse, she needed to brush her teeth.   
"I'll be back in a few minutes? Have you looked around outside yet this morning?"  
  
"Yeah, a little while ago." Bobby nodded.   
  
The water was ready when she returned, he handed her a hot mug of instant coffee.  
  
"Thanks, you're handy in the kitchen too." She said then wished she hadn't.   
  
"I can cook, you should taste my Calzone, they are to die for." Bobby joked.   
  
Elly just smiled and sipped her coffee, she had a few things to add put was trying  
very hard to behave.  
  
Bobby looked out the window, " Do you think we will catch up with them today?"  
  
"Yeah, we should."   
  
"What did you mean before, I'm handy in the kitchen too? As in also, what was the  
first thing?" Bobby was puzzled.   
  
Elly paled for the moment, she couldn't tell him what she'd meant. She'd meant he was  
really attractive, and he could be useful in the kitchen as well. That was a plus.   
"Ah, you made a good fire yesterday, and now your making coffee..."   
  
"Oh, right." Bobby nodded. He'd already forgotten that.   
  
Whew, Elly thought, it was bad enough she was attracted to him, she didn't need  
him knowing she was. At least not just yet.   
  
"Here have an energy bar, the don't taste to bad." She handed him one of the bars  
from her pack.   
  
"Thanks," Bobby chewed in silence. He was deep in thought when she went to put  
out the fire and grabbed her pack to leave.   
  
"I'm ready, are you?"   
  
"Yeah, sure." Bobby grabbed his hat and pulled on his jacket. "Let's hit the trail."  
He checked his side arm to make sure it was secure in the holster.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Claire and Eberts had reached the Park just as it was closing for the night. But the local  
police was expecting them. One of the radio operators offered to take Claire home with  
her for the night. Eberts however was only offered a cot at the station.   
He'd slept fitfully, but he was up and drinking coffee by the time Claire arrived back at  
the station.   
  
"Eberts, any news?" Claire asked, she looked a bit frazzled.   
  
"No, I'm afraid not. But they have offered to take us up to the ranger station that is  
closest to the area Darien went missing in. Are you alright?" Eberts was concerned.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Miss Hendricks has several children and they just love when company   
comes to visit." Claire rolled her eyes. She prayed they found Darien soon. She hated  
to think she would have to spend another night at the Hendricks house.   
  
"Would you like some coffee?" Eberts asked, he was ever mindful of other peoples needs.  
  
"Yes, please. just show me where." Claire followed him to the back break room and the  
coffee urn.   
  
"Ah, that's good, it's awful but it's caffeine. Thank you Eberts, you are a life saver."   
Claire loved her morning coffee, and her hostess didn't believe in stimulants, no caffeine  
no sugar, no alcohol.   
  
Eberts was dressed for the woods, Claire just now noticed he wasn't wearing his usual suit.  
He looked nice, kind of more human more like one of the guys.   
  
" Officer Wilkins, this is Dr. Keeply she needs to be as close as we can get her to Agent  
Fawkes's last know location. He has a serious medical condition that requires he have  
medication at regular intervals." Eberts introduced Claire to the man in charge of their  
case.   
  
"Hello Dr. I'll be ready to move out in a few minutes, have to wait for the Chief to clear   
my proposed course of action." The tall blonde officer nodded to her and removed his hat.   
  
"Nice to meet you, we will be ready when you are." Claire smiled at him .   
  
end part two 


End file.
